Realizations and Confessions
by CareneNara
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a crush on someone, and he has an inner conflict with himself about whether he should confess his feelings.


_**A/N: This story is written for the House Competition.**_

 _ **House: Slytherin.**_

 _ **Year: 1**_

 _ **Category: Standard.**_

 _ **Prompt: [Event]Late for class.**_

 _ **Word Count: 957.**_

 _ **Additional requirement: Feature a member from your house. Member: Draco Malfoy.**_

* * *

Jolting out of bed, Draco Malfoy quickly took a shower and dressed himself up before rushing to class. He was late and he did not want to be reprimanded for it. This was a first for Draco and he did not like it at all, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't gotten any sleep the other night since he was busy obsessing over someone, someone he shouldn't, and that someone, he heard, had a crush on another person and Draco was beyond jealous. He had thought of ways to approach his 'crush' but all of those ideas went to the trash because he could not bring himself to admit it. So he decided to plan on secretly making a fool out of the other person, just because he wanted to. At least that will drive out his jealousy for a while.

Running towards his class, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice close to his crush. He hid behind a wall, trying to catch the conversation, and forgot about the class he was running late for.

"But Hermione, you do like Ron, don't you? Just tell him how you feel instead of keeping it all inside. I'll help you," Harry Potter advised Hermione Granger.

"Are you mad? Will YOU tell Ginny then? About your feelings for her?" Hermione questioned her friend.

Draco continued to eavesdrop, trying to catch more about who his crush liked, and he hoped it was all a rumor when he first heard it, but now, coming out his crush's own mouth, his stomach fell, and he did not feel like going to his class anymore, the class which he was obviously very late to.

He slowly walked towards the Black lake and sat underneath a tree, with a feeling he did not like at all. After all the fights and taunts, how could he fall for someone he shouldn't? He felt miserable and he most certainly could not tell anyone about this because he will be ridiculed or even cast out for the rest of his life, and he could not have that happening to him. He ruffled his hair, trying to think of something other than his crush, but his thoughts kept coming back to them. He hadn't realised he had fallen head over heels but when he heard about his crush having feelings for someone else, it hit him hard, and he believed that maybe this was not just a crush. Maybe it was something bigger and maybe he had to act upon it but he also did not want his family to hate him for it, and he definitely did not want to be disowned.

"Maybe Severus would give me some advice," he thought to himself, but laughed off the idea of telling Snape about his love life and his obsession. He would probably be thrown out of his godfather's room, with the door slamming on his face.

"What should I do?" he asked no one in particular. This new feeling of heartbreak was eating him from the insides and he decided that he hated this more than he hated being late for class because he it was beyond his control. His father once told him that the Malfoy's only truly fall in love with one person. It was a curse and Draco hoped this was not his one true love because if it was, he was done for.

He heard the bell go off and he stood up, and gathered himself. He tried to hide his sadness and walked off with the best smug look he can muster and started walking towards the corridor to search for his friends. He found them just getting off from class and hurried over to catch them before they leave.

"Mate. Where were you?" Blaise questioned him. He wasn't in the mood to answer so he just shrugged and said,

"I was late for class and I did not feel like sitting in a classroom today. But nevermind about that."

"You alright? You don't look so good," Blaised asked again.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now," he answered, trying to drop the subject, "Anyway, I'm off to the Library. I'll see you lunch." He waved them goodbye before turning and leaving his friends behind. He felt like a interrogation was on it's way and he'd rather avoid it at all cost.

He headed for the Library but decided against it. It was too quiet and it will only make him think and he was not ready to have another conversation with himself. So walked aimlessly until he realised he was at the stairs of the Headmaster. Shocked at where he was, he turned to go back when he came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Can I be of any help to you today, Mister Malfoy?" asked the old headmaster, looking at him through his half moon glasses.

"No. I came here by accident, I'm leaving now," he replied, trying to escape the headmaster's piercing gaze. Dumbledore always made Draco feel like he knew what he was thinking and it creeped him out.

"Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore called out as he was leaving. He turned back to see why he was being called back.

"It is always better to tell someone your feelings rather than hide it." he said and turned away and walked up his staircase and disappeared from view.

Draco stood there dumbfounded, wondering why Dumbledore would say that now, but it had helped Draco fight his feelings. He smiled for the first time today and turned back, deciding that he would no longer hide his feelings anymore. He was going to confess, and he would deal with his family later.


End file.
